


Mr. Argentina

by iwaiumizoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Argentina, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaiumizoomi/pseuds/iwaiumizoomi
Summary: Iwaizumi bitching to Oikawa 24/7 about the noise he makes upstairs because he won't shut the fuck up, until one day...it's finally quiet. This is post-timeskip and not all the characters have the same occupations as they do in the manga.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 21





	Mr. Argentina

Trying to get sleep was hard enough when your college major was athletic training, but what made it harder was when the above apartment’s owner made so much noise with their partner that you could hear everything.

Iwaizumi had just moved in a few weeks ago into a nice, sleek, two roomed apartment (one was a guest room). He had thought it was going to be nice and have peace and quiet for how much it cost…but no. 

Iwaizumi had already felt lonely enough living by himself, but hearing partners dance, sing, laugh, talk, and the bed moving made him feel like he should be with someone.  
But more than anything all the sound made him frustrated and angry. He was tired of all the noise and decided that the next morning he would talk to whoever was in the apartment above him. 

The next morning as soon as Iwaizumi had finished getting dressed and packed everything for his college classes he walked to the apartment above his to have a talk. 

He starts knocking on the door. 

“Excuse me? Is there anyone here right no-” 

A black haired, blue-eyed man suddenly opens the door, no shirt on. “What do you want?” Kageyama glares.

“Are you the owner of this apartment?” Iwaizumi asked, surprised.

“No. But Oikawa is. Hey Oikawa!” 

There was a mess all over the floor. It looked like they had been drinking...and fucking.

“What?!” Oikawa shouts across the room.

“There’s someone asking for you at the door.”

Oikawa starts lazily walking to the door. Hair messy and undone.

It better not be the rent guy or someone complaining-

Oikawa makes eye contact with the man at the door. And _damn_ was he hot. His skin tanned, chest muscles bulging, and his face- his face looked so handsome. 

__

If it wasn’t for Kageyama he’d probably be dating someone like this. And it wasn’t as if Kageyama was so bad… but recently they’ve been feeling distant somehow. 

“Hey. You’re Oikawa right? The guy who owns this apartment?” 

Iwaizumi’s voice stunned Oikawa from his thoughts.

“Yup that’s me. What’s it to you?” Oikawa smirks.

“You’ve been making a lot of noise with your…

Iwaizumi shifts his eyes towards Kageyama 

“Partner. Could you please keep it down? I haven’t been able to sleep well because of you two.”

Iwaizumi had to admit. This guy was good-looking. 

But he wasn’t going to let a pretty boy get away with all the noise he was making. He knew now why the apartment he chose was the only one available.

“Hmmm. Living with someone doesn't mean there won’t be noise, but we’ll try I guess.”

“Are you saying there’s still gonna be noi- 

“Bye bye! Hope you have a good day!”

The door slam shut in Iwaizumi’s face.

“Ughhh. My head is starting to hurt. Damn it Oikawa and his pretty boy face, thinking he can do whatever he wants.”  
Either way Iwaizumi had more important things to do such as getting to- SHIT shit shit shit. 

“Fuck I’m late to class.” 

Iwaizumi quickly looked at his phone before going to class. 

He was five minutes late, but he could still make it before class ended. 

_The day looks pretty nice today, good weather and everything. And that fucker Oikawa ruined it._

Iwaizumi managed to get to the class but he didn’t get to hear half of the lecture. Well, either way he wasn’t really paying attention anyways but he was still mad at Oikawa for being so careless and selfish. 

He was thinking to move, but he had just got there. He didn’t want to move all over again. And besides he had already paid two months rent beforehand for that place and he didn’t want to waste it. 

As soon as the lecture was over, Iwaizumi got up to get to his next lecture. He had to hurry though, since the next lecture was all the way across the campus. 

He quickly started running until someone familiar caught his eye. He saw Matsukawa walking on the campus with Oikawa. Matsukawa was in a lot of the same lectures as him and they had become friends, although they didn’t always contact each other. 

What really startled him though was that Oikawa was there. He didn’t know he went to this college. 

“Hey Iwaizumi! Long time no see. How’ve ya been doing bro?” Matsukawa asked while walking up to Iwaizumi. 

“Oh hey! I’ve been doing good. It’s great to see you,” Iwaizumi replied, slapping his back. 

“Oh! I don’t think I’ve introduced you. This here is Oikawa- 

“I know who he is Mattsun, don’t worry yourself.” 

Oikawa made his way to Iwaizumi, a smirk plastered on his face. 

“Hello again _Iwaizumi_. I finally managed to get your name.” 

Oikawa extended his arm showing his hand. 

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. What was it with him and always smirking. He could tell he had a shitty personality, “Hmm. Hello again,” Iwaizumi replied, shaking his hand. 

“So! How do you two know each other?” Matsukawa asked. 

Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa, who was smiling. 

Iwaizumi started, “Well it’s kind of a long sto- 

“He lives in the apartment above me and we just happened to bump into each other this morning,” Oikawa stated. 

“I didn’t know you guys lived in the same apartment building!” 

“Well I didn’t know we went to the same college,” Iwaizumi said. 

“I just moved back here about a week ago. I decided to finish college here since it was a little close to the apartment,” Oikawa explained. 

Ahh. Iwaizumi forgot that this college was just a few minutes driving. Of course he was going to be here. 

“Well, I have to head back to my next lecture, so I’ll see you guys around later.” 

Iwaizumi turned around and started sprinting towards the next building. In a rush since class had just started. He was going to be late…again. But he didn’t feel so mad anymore. Even though Oikawa pissed him off, something about his face had him mesmerized. He wanted to get to know him better, but he didn’t want to at the same time. 

He’s only known him for a few minutes, but he feels like he’s met him before... 


End file.
